A Drunken Mistake
by lynsay
Summary: I have never written a fanfiction story based on General Hospital but I had a dream about one mistaken drunk night between Sam & A.J. with Elizabeth walking into the room and somehow it morphed into a story about Carly & A.J. Well here it is; I hope you enjoy it.


A drunken mistake

Author's note: I have never written a fanfiction story based on General Hospital but I had a dream about one mistaken drunk night between Sam & A.J. with Elizabeth walking into the room and somehow it morphed into a story about Carly & A.J. Well here it is; I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1: a drunken mistake

There was going to be a celebration at the Quartermaine mansion during Christmas. They invited Samantha Morgan because Monica knew that she would be home alone this year. It had been a year since Jason died, and the rest of her family was gone for the holiday. Alexis went to visit Kristina in New York, and Molly was away at school. Sam wasn't going to stay long but she decided to just stop in and say hi to Monica. By the time she arrived the party was in full swing. Alice led her and Danny into the dining room, Danny was falling asleep in Sam's arms. Monica rushed over and took the baby from her to lay him down in the nursery that Monica made up for him. Sam joined in the festivities and pretty soon she was feeling more at ease. Sam ended up staying much longer than she intended to.

The crowd was a bit much for Sam and she decided to go and get some fresh air outside. On her way towards the door she heard AJ and Michael arguing about something. It looked like they were trying to get a television to work. She interrupted them and asked if she could help them. They were trying to hook up the new sound system and blue ray system but these new technologies were beyond AJ's capabilities. Michael kept trying to tell him but AJ refused to listen to his son. Finally AJ went to get some holiday punch without realizing that his Aunt Tracy laced the punch with strong liquor. He drank at least five cups before returning and finding Michael gone but Sam sitting there fixing their problem.

He went over towards her and said, "Sam, I didn't realize that you were coming tonight."

"Well, I fixed the problem, Michael tried but he couldn't make heads or tails of this and I remembered how to put this all together from when Spinelli installed this device in my house."

He went towards her but she was still sitting on the floor connecting the final wires to the television. He sat behind her for a minute and then he hugged her tightly to him, then he kissed her neck softly. Sam didn't really have time to react because it had been over a year since any man touched her at all. It was obvious that AJ was drunk when he kissed Sam on the neck but before Sam could push him away, Elizabeth entered the room and saw him kissing Sam's neck. AJ didn't see Elizabeth in the doorway but Sam did and she was mortified about the whole situation. She immediately got up and pushed AJ away from her and went after Elizabeth. She reached Elizabeth just as she was about to leave out the front door.

"Hey, Liz wait a minute, that wasn't what it looked like. I don't know why AJ did that, it was a mistake. It didn't mean anything at all. Please say something?"

"You must just love this. Is it paying back for me sleeping with Jason?"

"What no of course not, I would never stoop that low. I am not interested in AJ at all. I only came tonight because Monica invited me and Danny to come for Christmas and we didn't have any other plans because my mother and sisters are all out of town for the holidays. I could never be with AJ like that; you of all people should know that I am still in love with Jason. I am not ready to move on and if I ever do it will not be with his brother. I don't sleep with brothers."

"Oh, was that a dig at me because of Lucky & Nikolas and Jason & AJ?"

"No, I didn't mean anything by it at all. I just meant that I would feel disloyal to Jason if I hooked up with his brother."

"Right but that didn't stop you from letting him kiss you and feel you up did it?"

"It just took me by surprise that's all. It has been over a year since any man has touched me at all, that's why it was so surprising that he would touch me like that. I honestly don't think that it was even AJ's fault though."

"What do you mean it wasn't his fault, did someone make him behave like an asshole?"

"No but I think he had been drinking though."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I could smell it on him."

"But he promised that he wouldn't drink again."

"Well it isn't like AJ to break a promise right?"

"No, he's changed or at least I thought he changed."

"Wait a minute; he wasn't drinking the punch was he?"

"Yea, he was, why what difference does it make?"

"Tracy spiked the punch with liquor and AJ didn't know about it."

"Oh, than I guess he isn't to blame for his actions after all but Tracy is right?"

"No, it doesn't work like that and you know it. What a person does while intoxicated speaks volumes about their character as a person. I mean here I wanted to spend my life with someone that will most likely hurt me in the end."

"What are you saying Elizabeth?"

"I have to end this now before I get in too deep."

Sam was taken aback by how Elizabeth was acting about her relationship with AJ.

After a moment Sam said, "How could you do that to him just because of a mistake? He needs you and I don't think you should abandon him now when he needs you the most."

"Wow, now all of a sudden you care about the Quartermaines, since when?"

"That's not fair, I always liked Edward but you know how the Quartermaines are and that's why I kept my distance from them, I didn't need any more drama in my life. Now that Jason is gone though, I want Danny to know this part of his family. I don't know much about AJ or your relationship with him but I know what Michael has told me about how he has never seen AJ this happy before. I think that you should give him another chance."

"I would love to give him a second chance but this would be more like a third chance for AJ. I even forgave him after he slept with Carly and now that he unintentionally fell or was pushed off the sober wagon, I am supposed to forgive him yet again, I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. When he is sober tell him, I don't care what you tell him just tell him that we are over."

Sam grabbed her arm and said, "Please reconsider, I don't know what AJ will do if he loses you."

"Well, that's not my problem anymore; I can't be the one to save AJ from his own personal demons. That's why Lucky left because he was tired of trying to save me from myself destructive behavior. I can't be anyone's savior and I refuse to be a victim yet again. I have to look out for myself and be in a healthy relationship for my children's sake as well as for my own well being. You should understand that now that you're a mother."

"I do understand about protecting your child but I don't think that AJ is a danger to them."

"That's not the point, he messes up way too easily and then I am supposed to pick up the pieces. I do this, I pick men that are either messed up in some way or emotionally unavailable to me. If I ever do choose the right guy, like Lucky then I find some way to mess it up. I think that I jumped into this thing with AJ way too soon."

"You were looking for a way out before this even happened weren't you?"

"I don't know maybe I was but I know that me & AJ are not right for each other."

Sam stood there is shock because she couldn't believe that Liz was just giving up on AJ like that.

"Wow, I don't know what to say to that Liz."

"You don't have to say anything but please explain to the Quartermaines that I had to leave early for me?"

"Fine, I tell them that you needed to leave but what about AJ what do I tell him?"

"I don't care what you tell him except please tell him that we're over and not to call me again ok?"

"Fine, if that's the way that you want it, I will do it."

With that Elizabeth left the Quartermaine mansion without a second glance back. Sam went back towards the living room where she left a confused and drunk AJ. Michael was in the room with AJ now and he was furious that AJ was drunk again.

She could hear him yelling at AJ, "Why would you do this after everything that we've been though?"

Sam intercepted, "It wasn't his fault Michael, Tracy spiked the punch that AJ drank but he didn't realize it until after he was three sheets to the wind."

"Oh, I should have known that Tracy was behind this attempt to undermine AJ yet again, I just thank God that it didn't cause any permanent damage though."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far."

"What do you mean, is there something that I don't know about?"

"Yea, Elizabeth was here and she saw AJ in this state and she broke up with him."

"Wait she broke up with him because he was tricked into getting drunk? I mean that makes no sense to me or is there something that you left out?"

"Yea, there's one more thing, she might of saw a moment between me & AJ."

"What were you & AJ doing in this moment?"

"Well, I wasn't doing anything but AJ was kissing my neck."

Michael was in shock because he never imagined his dad & Sam hooking up at all. It threw him through a loop.

"Wow, I can't believe that he was kissing you anywhere and why didn't you push him away or smack him?"

"I don't know, it just took me by surprise, I didn't have time to react, it didn't mean anything."

"Are you sure that it didn't mean anything?"

"No, it absolutely didn't mean anything."

"I don't know I think the lady doth protest a bit too much."

AJ slurred his words as he stumbled out into the other room towards where Sam and Michael were talking.

"I think you had a bit too much punch to have any opinion about what Sam is saying right now. I think that you should go and sleep it off dad ok?"

AJ smiled at his son because he realized that was the first time that Michael had called him dad.

Then AJ said, "I think you are right son, regardless of how many mistakes me, Sonny and your mom made we did do one thing right, you. I know that Sonny & your mom raised you and the three of us are a complete mess but something great came from that mess, it was you because you are the best thing in my life at the moment son."

"I know that and I am proud to call you family. I have to go now though because I promised my mom that I would stop at her house and then Alexis's house and my other dad's house as well. I'm sorry but Christmas is kind of a big deal to them especially with all that we have been through in this last year. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yea, get going kid, you don't want to be late for your mother, you know how she is."

"Ok, I'll see you later dad."

He turned towards Sam and said, "Please make sure he doesn't leave and make my grandmother aware of the situation?"

"Yea, no problem, don't worry about your dad. I'm sure that he will be fine. I have to go and check on Danny ok?"


End file.
